Godzilla (Heisei)
|-|Base= |-|Burning Godzilla= Statistics Name: Godzilla. Origin: Godzilla. Classification: Kaiju, Irradiated Godzillasaurus. Gender: Male. Age: 52 at time of death. Tier: | At least E-2. | At least F-3, likely G-1. | At least G-1. | Destructive Capacity: | At least Country Level. (Below his Heisei 2 version, but should be stronger than his Showa version at its strongest. Fought and defeated Biollante) | At least Planet Level, (Superior to Mothra and Battra) likely Star Level. (Fought on par with Space Godzilla) Higher with his Red Spiral Ray. (Obliterated a weakened Space Godzilla and completely overwhelmed Mecha Godzilla 2's defenses) | At least Star Level. (Tremendously beyond his former self in power and only continued to grow stronger during his battle with Destoroyah. The Red Spiral Ray formerly used to kill Space Godzilla is now Godzilla's default breath attack, and is far stronger than before) | Speed: | Superhuman+, with at least Supersonic Reactions. | Superhuman+, with FTL Reactions. (Shot down numerous of Space Godzilla's crystal projectiles mid-flight, which are able to move faster than he can. Space Godzilla himself can travel 1.8 AU in 3 minutes) | Superhuman+, with FTL Reactions. | Durability: | At least Country Level. (Took multiple attacks from Biollante and Super X, which attacked by reflecting his own attacks back at him) | At least Planet Level, likely Star Level. (Tanked attacks from Mothra and Battra and took numerous attacks from Space Godzilla) | At least Star Level. (Took multiple attacks from Destoroyah) | Intelligence: High. Stamina: | Extremely high. | High, but will gradually deplete during long and difficult battles despite his rapid power growth during them. | Range: Several kilometers. Weaknesses: | Godzilla has shown a weakness to the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria and is susceptible to infection from it. | Destroying his second "brain" located somewhere in his lower torso will paralyze him and leave him helpless. As a result of absorbing too much radiation, he enters his Meltdown Form. | In this state, Godzilla is a walking, overheating nuclear reactor. His body is in a constant process of heating up and overloaded with radiation, until he finally enters a meltdown. | Key: | Heisei 1 | Heisei 2 | Meltdown Form | Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Radiation Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Reactive Adaptation, Precognition, Telepathy, Resistance to Mind Manipulation. Notable Attacks & Techniques Atomic Breath: The signature Atomic Breath of Godzilla. His dorsal fins light up, shortly before him firing concentrated radiation in the form of an extremely destructive blue energy beam from his mouth. Nuclear Pulse: Godzilla gives off a burst of nuclear energy which blows all opponents in his vicinity away. Spiral Breath: A more powerful version of his regular Atomic Breath, where it has another wave of energy spiralling around it. Red Spiral Ray: A far more powerful version of his Atomic Breath, required after fusing with Rodan and absorbing his lifeforce into himself. It is a bright orange-red beam with energy spiralling around it. Burning Red Spiral Ray: Godzilla's default breath attack as Burning Godzilla. It is even more powerful than his previous Red Spiral Ray due to his overloaded state. Super Burning Red Spiral Ray: During his climactic battle against Destoroyah, and rapid increasing in power due to his extremely overloaded state, the potency of his Red Spiral Ray skyrocketed, resulting in a completely orange beam with bursts of white energy circling and spiralling around it. Category:Character Profiles Category:Movie Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Tier E Category:Tier F Category:Tier G